rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
We Are Rock
}} We Are Rock - независимый нет-лейбл, специализирующийся на составлении и выпуске сборников разных рок-групп. До 2015 года был дочерной компанией уфимского звукозаписывающего лейбла Ufa Rock Records. История Основан в 2013 Русланом Япаевым. Представлял из себя обычный рок-паблик. Стал выпускать ВК-форматные сборники в 2013 году и потихоньку набирать популярность. В 2014 основательно зарекомендовал себя как нет-лейбл, на котором выпускался и распространялся материал начинающих исполнителей и выпускались различные сборники. В 2015 резко дезактивировался, потеряв прежний актив, лишь один раз выпустив замеченный людьми сборник КПП "New Era". Всё шло к тому, что нет-лейбл перестанет существовать, однако, после возвращения Вадима Грава в 2016 нет-лейбл снова встал в строй, выпустил первый широкоформатный VA W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.1. Также, вышло несколько второстепенных сборник, а в июне 2016 выходит второй широкомасштабный VA W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.2. 2 января 2017 выходит VA W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.3. После полугодовой задержки с момента тизера нового сборника, 10 декабря 2017 года выходит W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.4, вместивший в себя 67 песен и больше 30 исполнителей. Автор обложек Вадим Грав, Лёша Спицын Составители трек-листов Андрей Темников (Эндрю Тёмный), Вадим Грав (Бешеный пёс). Персонал лейбла *Руслан Япаев - основатель *Вадим Грав - владелец, составитель трек-листов и автор обложек *Андрей Темников - составитель трек-листов *Мария Избенникова - журналист *Макс Маркин - составитель трек-листов *Влада Соболева - соучредитель, художник *Лёша Спицын - художник (до 2017) Сборники *Monsters Of Rock - 2013 *E.S.T. Still Rules - 2013 *This... Is... Kiss! - 2013 *ZZ Top Est. 1969 Texas - 2014 *Deep Purple In Time... - 2014 *Heartbreakers - 2014 *Freedom & Magic - 2014 *This... Is... Kiss! Vol.2 - 2015 *Инструкция По Дружбе - Collection - 2015 *Монгольская культура (A Tribute To Монгол Шуудан) - 2015 *КПП "New Era" - 2015 *W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.1 - 2016 *Гражданская Оборона - Tribute to Здорово и вечно - 2016 *Fucking bastards from the CIS presents: R.A.M.O.N.E.S. Never Die! - 2016 *КПП А что если...? - 2016 *W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.2 - 2016 *Провокация - 2016 *AJI GO Негатив - 2016 *Гражданская Оборона - Tribute to Всё идёт по плану - 2016 *W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.3 - 2017 *W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.4 - 2017 Материал исполнителей, выпущенный на нетлейбле 2013 *Five fucking - 2013 - F(A)F (album) 2014 *GRAV - 2014 - Анархия! (album) *MaksiM - 2014 - Окраины Благовещенска (live album) *GRAV - 2014 - ПП! (Полный Пиздец) (album) *GRAV - 2014 - LIVE Уфа (live album) *GRAV - 2014 - Собачья Жизнь (single) *GRAV - 2014 - No Fun (single) *ВСЕ В КЕДЫ! - 2014 - Анархия и ярость (album) 2015 *Vadim Grav - 2015 - Baby, Please Don't Go/You Shook Me All Night Long (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Зелёная Махновщина (album) *Vadim Grav - 2015 - Grav #V (album) *GRAV - 2015 - Всё новое - это хорошо забытое старое (album) *GRAV - 2015 - Fucking Springtime (live album) *GRAV - 2015 - Революция (album) *GRAV - 2015 - Полный Пиздец (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Caos y Destrucción (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Holidays in the Sun (live at AMADAY) (single) *GRAV - 2015 - 10 весёлых лет (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Русское поле экспериментов (single) *GRAV - 2015 - El Punky (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Песня красноармейца (single) *GRAV - 2015 - Не «пока», а «До свидания!» (live album) *AJI GO - 2015 - Неожиданный EP (mini album) *AJI GO - 2015 - Кто не Курит (hip-hop-версия/rapcore-версия) (single) *AJI GO - 2015 - Ненавижу (single) *AJI GO - 2015 - Инстинкт самоуничтожения (single) *AJI GO - 2015 - Процесс Разложения EP (mini album) *Инструкция По Дружбе - 2015 - Collection (compilation) *GRAV & Провокация - 2015 - Suicidio - no es una opción (single) *GRAV & Провокация - 2015 - Новая революция (single) *GRAV feat. Анна Белая & SS - 2015 - Pop Punk Demo Songs from Summer 2014 with SS & Anna White (demo album) 2016 *GRAV - 2016 - Хайль, Путин! (single) *GRAV - 2016 - Sonia Is A Punk Rocker (single) *GRAV - 2016 - Спроси у Джа (single) *GRAV - 2016 - Свинцовый джайв (single) *GRAV - 2016 - GRAV (album) *GRAV - 2016 - Мысли вслух (mini album) *AJI GO - 2016 - Фильтр (single) *Хэлдэр Нисек - 2016 - Уфимский андеграунд (single) *GRAV - 2016 - "Мысли, разбившиеся о тетрадный листок", или "Любовь - не игрушка" (album) *AJI GO - 2016 - Give me (single) *GRAV - 2016 - О любви (maxi single) *GRAV - 2016 - Будильник (single) *GRAV - 2016 - Грязные животные Present (album) *AJI GO - 2016 - Под Напряжением (single) *AJI GO - 2016 - Ко дну (single) *AJI GO feat. xCurrent blooDx - 2016 - Реальность такова (single) *Хэлдэр Нисек - 2016 - Мы Хэлдэр Нисек (single) *Анна Белая & CTR Attack! feat. GRAV - 2016 - Go My Way (single) *Wild Kingdom - 2016 - Затерянные звёзды (single) *AJI GO - 2016 - Привет, дружище! (single) *Vadim Grav - 2016 - You Don't Listen (prod. version) (album) *Anna White & CTR Attack! - 2016 - Anna White & CTR Attack! (album) *Дом В Овраге - 2016 - Время (album) *Хэлдэр Нисек - 2016 - Хэлдэр Нисек (EP) (mini album) *Провокация - 2016 - Провокация (compilation) *AJI GO - 2016 - Негатив (compilation) *AJI GO - 2016 - Белая полоса (mini album) *GRAV feat. ВСЕ В КЕДЫ! - 2016 - Девочка в чёрной куртке (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2016 - Hands of Cernonnus (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2016 - Surreal-devressive fit (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2016 - Hands of Cernunnos (album) *GRAV - 2016 - GRAV de México (album) *GRAV - 2016 - Alive in Mexico (live album) *AJI GO - 2016 - В голове (single) *GRAV & Autopsie & Провокация - 2016 - Памяти Лемми (single) *Дом В Овраге - 2016 - Маразм (mini album) 2017 *Hands of Cernunnos - 2017 - Suffering World (single) *GRAV - 2017 - New Era's Album (album) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2017 - Crying bairn (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2017 - Myling (album) *GRAV - 2017 - Bro Hymn (Pennywise cover) (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2017 - Everything's Alright (single) *GRAV - 2017 - Хэй, бро! (album) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2017 - House of the Rising Sun (single) *Дом В Овраге - 2017 - Каторга (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2017 - Глаза цвета ХГСА (single) *The Last Cigarette - 2017 - Каприз (single) *The Last Cigarette - 2017 - Таким как ты (single) *The Last Cigarette - 2017 - Трип (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2017 - Atomic Boom! (album) *The Last Cigarette - 2017 - Исключительное звено (album) 2018 *Hands of Cernunnos - 2018 - Abyss of Reason (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2018 - Nature of the Forest (single) *Hands of Cernunnos - 2018 - Torc Around Neck (album) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2018 - Проклятый героин (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2018 - Blue Sky (feat. FMFS) (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2018 - Фонарики (single) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2018 - Кукла Вуду Show (album) *Шпиц в пустоте - 2018 - Ты не нужна (feat. Дом В Овраге) (single) 2019 * Hands of Cernunnos - 2019 - Immortal King (single) * Hands of Cernunnos - 2019 - Wild Wolf (single) * Dreams' Polymorphism - 2019 - Без тебя нельзя (single) * Vulgar & Bored x Provocación x Шпиц в пустоте x Миша Боевик - 2019 - Крик андеграунда (single) * The Last Cigarette - 2019 - Синти-панк (single) * Шпиц в пустоте - 2019 - Финиш (single) * The Last Cigarette - 2019 - Бросай (single) * Dreams' Polymorphism - 2019 - Не надо снов (album) * Шпиц в пустоте - 2019 - Подари мне... (album) Музыканты лейбла *GRAV *MaksiM *Vadim Grav *Wild Kingdom *AJI GO *Anna White & CTR Attack! *Дом В Овраге *Хэлдэр Нисек *Провокация *Hands of Cernunnos *Wind of River *Шпиц в пустоте *The Last Cigarette *Dreams' Polymorphism